Joster285
Joster285 (Now known as CloneOfJoster285) was born on June 24, 1992 in Muskegon, MI and raised in Hart, MI. He originally started out in 2009, but only managed to make a few parodies due to other projects he was working on at the time. His influences are the Untergangers Hitlerrantsparodies, KakashiBallZ, Kevinjanssen21, & vzorkic. He currently has 148 subscribers and 21 Downfall Parodies out of his 85 videos, the last of which was uploaded on 19th of December 2011. While his YouTube is still active, he is currently retired from Unterganging. Now, he makes Naruto AMVs/Comedy videos. Video Updates in forms of Downfall Parodies (2009) ﻿'In July 2009, hard at work on a 9th episode of his Machinima series, Joe of the Dead, joster285 announced that its release would probably '﻿'''be delayed for a while in the form of a Downfall parody using the original Bunker scene. This would be his subject for future parodies he would make, updates on episodes of his Joe of the Dead series until the series was over. Suspension, CloneOfJoster285, & rage diarrhea (2010) In September 2010﻿, 'joster285's account was suspended due to a copyright claim on one of his videos, Cripple Fight They Live dub, by Viacom. So, he went on to his backup channel, CloneOfJoster285, to re-upload most of his old videos, but not before making another Downfall parody. It started off at the dinner scene with the actual translation until when Hitler reads about joster285's suspension. This sends Hitler into a tirade and, eventually, a case of "rage diarrhea". Then, a couple months later, a follow-up was released. It starts off with Hitler thanking Speer, Fegelein, and others for coming to a meeting he arranged as he's looking at a model city for no reason. He announces that he's on the hunt for the one whom gave him the diarrhea from the last incident. He states that he had Goebbels go search for the one responsible... only to have him backlash. The parody concludes with Fegelein saying, "My Führer, it wasn't me this time. I swear it." An Unfortunate Event (2011) On January 2011, now beginning a mini-series adaptation of H.P. Lovecraft's Herbert West, Re-Animator, joster285 went to upload the second episode, "Plague-Demon". After 2 unsuccessful attempts, he went to delete the failed uploads, but accidentally clicked on the box that selects all of his videos and ends up deleting them all.﻿ After a little tantrum, joster285 went on to re-upload most of his old videos AGAIN, but not before announcing so through another Downfall Parody. Once again using the 'Original Bunker scene', it starts off with Krebs telling Hitler about the recent uploads from his subscribed channels. Hitler asks about CloneOfJoster285's videos & Jodl tells him about the incident after Krebs hesitates to do so. This, once again, sends Hitler into another tirade causing him to call CloneOfJoster285 "Full-retard". He even goes far to compare him with Devil May Cry fans & their extremely negative reactions to the Devil May Cry 5 Debut Trailer and also briefly considers putting him in a death camp in Auschwitz. Later on, Hitler surely calms down when he learns of CloneOfJoster285 currently re-uploading his videos. Several weeks later, a follow-up was released using the Downfall Green Screen Pack by KakashiBallZ. It starts off with Speer telling Hitler of CloneOfJoster285's progress. Then, Hitler decides to watch scat porn for some bizarre reason. The generals get annoyed by this, but despite what they're saying, he retorts with, "I'm watching porn and that's final!" We then see that Burgdorf requests Fegelein to kill him. Of course, he agrees. Walking into Hitler (whom is watching fart porn at the moment), he aims his gun at him and shouts "Heil Hitler!" before shooting him in the head. One day later, we see that Fegelein has now taken over as the Führer. The video concludes with Burgdorf drunk singing Berzerker. Fegelein the Führer After his previous parody, joster285 decided to follow up with a feature-esque parody where we see Fegelein become the Führer. His reason for doing so was that he wanted there to be a parody where Fegelein actually rises to power and not just commit antics against Hitler for the rest of his life.﻿ The parody begins with a recap of the previous parody where Fegelein kills Hitler and takes over as Führer. He decides to throw a celebration where he is congratulated by Himmler. When asked what he will do, he says that he plans to "finish what we started". He plans to do an antic that will possibly end the war, trick the Russian generals & soldiers into seeing a shock website that will traumatize them into a coma. Krebs volunteers to do so due to his ability to speak Russian and knowledge of a certain website (*You'll see*). We then see Krebs go to the Russian generals where he tells them of Hitler's death and a "truce meeting". They agree to come. Several hours later, Fegelein gets a report on the antic being highly effective winning the German army the war. Fegelein, then, tells everyone to get some rest so they can eventually rebuild. Meanwhile in a different yet identical bunker, we see that Speer (with assistance from Herbert West) has apparently brought Hitler back to life. Now that Hitler is alive, he tells about a time where Fegelein was committing antics that were cruel, but tolerable (we see a 54th birthday party where Fegelein gives Hitler a fake dog turd without him knowing at first). He also tells about a time he was shot in the groin by a kid in World War I. Afterwards, Hitler asks how is everything back in the bunker and Speer tells him that Fegelein is now the Führer. Hitler, after snapping a pencil in half, decides to return to the bunker and kick his ass. After phoning the bunker telling them that he's coming for Fegelein, Hitler & Speer ride across a landscape on motorcycles. When there's chatter of Hitler coming to the bunker, Fegelein attempts to reassure everyone that Hitler is dead and he also explains, "Everyone knows that you can't survive a headshot." Eventually, Hitler does make it to the bunker as everyone, but Fegelein, leaves so that they may fight it out. They meet up in a back alley where they each throw a punch at each other. Then, Fegelein reveals that he was the kid who shot Hitler in the groin in World War I beginning the fight. During the fight, we cut back into the bunker where we see that Soviet women have entered the bunker as an engineer approaches them. He explains to them what is going on and asks why they're here. They explain that they're here for the "Lemon party" (Apparently, they believe that 'lemon party' is code for 'golden shower'). Cutting back to the fight, we see Hitler & Fegelein on the ground slamming each other. Then, Fegelein mounts Hitler and repeatedly knees his last testicle until he squashes it causing Hitler's voice to rise making him sounding like a chipmunk. Eventually, Fegelein wins the fight as he goes over to rest... only to get body-slammed by Hitler. Afterwards, they all have dinner as Hitler tells Fegelein that he was going to have him executed, but decides to make him Tactical Advisor due to an antic he created to win the war and also the Close-Quarters trainer. When Goebbels asks Hitler what he will do now with no testicles and a high-pitched voice, Hitler explains that he had Günsche go get testicles from a crotch doner and also hired one of the generals to do the surgery, but remains private about who it is. We learn that it was Grawitz who was hired to do the surgery. After explaining to Hitler on what to do, he asks why he hired him to do the surgery, Hitler tells him that if he does it, he'll give him a promotion. Then, Günsche comes in with the testicles as they are about to begin the surgery before the end credits start. After the credits, we get a quick scene with Hitler telling Fegelein that he can be Führer again. Then, we see Hitler giving his thoughts on the parody as he calls it, "The worst piece of shit I've ever seen!" He says that Fegelein being the Führer is the worst concept of all time, but he states that he likes the parts where he's beating on Fegelein. We end with Fegelein giving his opinion on the parody calling it pretty decent. Extended Ending A week after the parody's release, Joster285 created an extended ending where there's a party being thrown with Devo blasting through the speakers. We get inner-cuts to Grawitz finishing the surgery on Hitler (and being promoted to Obergruppenführer) as Günsche comes in & informs them of the party while a nurse, whom assisted in Hitler's surgery, joins a group of drunk generals hoping to get hammered. Back to the party, a random explosion occurs stopping the music. Eva has someone to change the music to Sisters of Mercy. For some reason, this makes Traudl terrified as she later notices a smell of propane in the air. Then, Fegelein proclaims that he's going to light a fart. He does so which causes a massive explosion knocking everyone to the ground. Sequel About a year ago, a sequel was considered. In fact, Joster285 began work on the sequel in the middle of summer. However, he grew bored with the parody and went back to making short parodies. He would also later make another feature-length parody called Führerbunker of the Dead. Apart from Fegelein the Führer, Joster285 says that this is his personal favorite parody. Months later, Joster285 eventually retired from Unterganging to move onto making short films and Naruto/High School of the Dead AMVs (Despite making a new Downfall Parody in December 19 called Count Fegelein which uses footage from the laughable promo teaser of Dario Argento's Dracula 3D starring Thomas Kretschsmann as the titular role). To this day, Fegelein the Führer 2 is still scrapped. Führerbunker of the Dead Joster285's second feature-lengh parody five months after the success of Fegelein the Führer and also his first "Zombie Downfall Parody". He made this parody out of inspiration from Unterganger TheBermudaMan's "Return of the Living Dead Nazis". The parody features footage from one of Joster285's favorite movies/guilty pleasures, House of the Dead (and the Director's Cut known as "The Funny Version"). It also features footage from Hell of the Living Dead and George A. Romero's Dawn of the Dead. It starts off with Hitler planning what to do. We learn that he and his Generals had the Führerbunker relocated onto Isla Del Muerte (Spanish for Island of Death) and that Hitler is working on a project called Operation: S.W.E.E.T. D.E.A.T.H., a procedure where a gas-like substance is spread into a specific area causing mass cannibalism, against the Russians. We also see that Hitler had ordered weapons and ammo from a Captain Kirk and Salish as we occasionally cut to their trip to the island. After the plan is explained, Hitler is surprised to see that Jodl is not objecting. Jodl explains that some type of court order is not allowing him to object. Later on, Kirk and Salish arrive to the island. Hitler orders them to scatter the crates around the island to avoid them to be seen by the Coast Guard. Meanwhile, two scientists are seen inside the power plant where Operation: S.W.E.E.T. D.E.A.T.H. is under process. They later on discover some type of leak when they find a dead rat "in the most sterile sector of the module!" Then, the rat comes to life and attacks one of the scientists causing Operation: S.W.E.E.T. D.E.A.T.H. to heavily leak within the power plant turning people into zombies. As Linge discovers this, he decides to inform the news to Hitler in the middle of his dinner. Upon hearing the news, he tries to reassure everyone that they're safe because the place is quarantined. Despite that though, Hitler begins to freak out calling it the worst case of deja vu because it apparently happened before in New Guinea. Then, Hitler begins to get even more paranoid about the fact that the weapon crates are outside and more are still on the way (even though Hitler had the crates scattered around outside in the first place). Next, Hitler has Fegelein go outside to get the crates. As Fegelein is doing so, he sees that the quarantine has apparently been breached when he sees a pair of zombies swimming to Kirk's boat. Seeing this, Fegelein gets what's left of the crates and reports back to the bunker about the quarantine breach. When Weidling tells Hitler about an escape attempt, Hitler tells him the escape would be suicide, but then says that he and everyone else may if they want to. Later on, Fegelein approaches Traudl and Gerda about escaping the island. They are reluctant about escaping with them due to the situation at hand, but Fegelein tells them "Don't make me come looking for you two" as he leaves the bunker to get to the boat. After having one last meal with Hitler, Traudl and Gerda contemplate escaping the bunker until they finally agree to attempt an escape by going with Fegelein. Meanwhile, Fegelein is on the boat waiting for Traudl and Gerda when a group of zombies swim on board. Fegelein single-handedly fights them all off. Then, Traudl and Gerda are seen in a secret catacomb Günsche told them about as they later get a ride up to the beach by none other than Uwe Boll himself. Cutting back to the bunker, everyone is contemplating escape. Goebbels decides to stay behind to face the failed plan as Hans Fritzsche decides to phone in a bombing on Isla Del Muerte hoping to prevent an epidemic. But he is stopped by Burgdorf when he threatens him with a gun as he forces him to open the door. When he does, however, an army of zombies come in and overwhelm them. Hearing what is going on, Hitler and Eva lock themselves in their room as we briefly hear off-screen Hitler shooting Eva and then shooting himself. Then, we see Traudl and Gerda as they make it over to the boat unharmed. Fegelein yells for them to hurry over before more zombies come. Ending ''Traudl, Gerda, and Fegelein managed to escape from the island. As they were escaping, they came across Himmler on a small boat with Günsche whom he had found blasting his way out of the bunker with two chain guns. Taking them aboard, Himmer reveals to Fegelein that he smuggled in a Pencil of Mass Destruction. Fegelein decides to use it on the island blowing it up into a crater. Returning to Berlin hoping to tell about what happened in Isla Del Muerte, they discover that it is currently being invaded. They then see that it was not being invaded by the Russians... Editing Style Joster285 started out with Windows Movie Maker already installed on his computer, but later moved onto Sony Vegas HD 9 and then to Sony Vegas 10 Platinum. He used to base an entire parody on one scene, but, now having Sony Vegas, he goes on to edit scenes together while dubbing over sound clips from other scenes, using scenes from other movies, shortening some of the original dialogue and, at times, super-imposing other people's heads over others'. Personal Life Joster285 is currently a High School graduate hoping to get into college soon. In his spare time, he usually plays on Xbox Live and old video games such as Wolfenstein 3D, Doom, Resident Evil﻿, Nightmare Creatures, etc. Also, when he's not making Downfall parodies, he makes movie reviews, AMV Hell-esque skit videos using video clips from Naruto & audio clips from movies, short & random videos, and as of now, he is working on a volume-by-volume adaptation of H.P. Lovecraft's Herbert West, Re-Animator. Joster285 is also an avid fan of Grindhouse-esque movies, John Carpenter movies, Metallica, Rammstein, and so on. External Links CloneOfJoster285's Youtube Channel Fegelein the Führer Fegelein the Führer: Extended Ending Category:Untergangers Category:Retired Untergangers